matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Art of Piracy (Episode 2.1)
The Art of Piracy was the fourth Merovingian Mission in Episode 2.1. Mission Transcripts Flood: Zion continues to seek vengence for the loss of their decripit disciple: Morpheus. It was only a matter (of) time before they decided to do more than just point fingers... Their recent actions have threatened the life of our associate. We must retaliate and sabotage Zion's plan to administer the Assassin with some sort of high-grade insecticide. It seems absurd on paper, but it just might work. Your current assignment is an important one: kill your designated targets and steal their ingredients. Start with Altaj, who can be found at this address. If you fail, your situation could become very...unpleasant. Operator: That's one of three locations you'll hit today. Once the target is downand the ingredient is liberated, we'll move to the next location. I'll do everything I can to help you. Altaj: You're not getting the insecticide ingredient. It's mine! Operator: Don't celebrate just yet, {redpill_name}. I'm reading a large signal in your area and it looks exactly like an Agent! I doubt he's in the mood to ask questions -- run! Get out of there now! Operator: I hate to pry , but why are we stealing insecticide? This seems...silly. I mean, how is this supposed to kill the Assassin? The worst it would do to me, is give me a rash. Flood: I'm sure you're curious, so I'll fill you in: the Assassin is not your run-of-the-mill Exile. His body is not made of digital flesh, but a swirling mass of blowflies that feed off the festering flesh of the dead. While he isn't the ideal dinner guest, he is extremely difficult to kill. This makes him a powerful ally, and we must protect him. Your second target is Cellino. See to it that they are killed, and their hands are empty by the time you leave. Operator: I've scanned the area twice for Agents and everything appears nominal. If anything pops up, I'll scream into my headset. Cellino: What the--? You're going down! Operator: Cellino is down. Search their body for the second ingredient. Flood: I've just received a new report on Zion's formula. Listen to this, "The formula will produce two variants of an extremely toxic insecticide. If this insecticide was ingested by an average human, it might make him sick or ill in the worst case scenario. If a program was exposed with the insecticide, the results would be a minor operational irritiant. Theoretically, if the proper variant of the insecticide was applied to the same species of blowflies that makes up the Assassin, the result could be quite deadly." You see how important this is, don't you? You must not fail.Now, pull the third from the cold, dead hands of Agematsu. He's partially awaiting his beating at the next address. Operator: Something isn't right... I was reading almost a dozen signals a few minutes ago, but now I'm only seeing one. It's like everyone moved into the same room... Watch yourself. It could be an ambush. Operator: What the hell? Everyone's dead... Wait, wait a sec'. There's a signal on the other side of the next door, but it's not Agematsu. Be on guard, {redpill_name}. Operator: Agematsu is already dead... Ugh, why does this always happen! Say, try talking to this Armor guy -- maybe he knows something. Operator: The third ingredient is accounted for. Good work. Armor: Are you with Zion? No? Good, because I'm sick of being a slave to the Zion Military! Yes, I did it; I killed them all... I'm tired of being held back by Agematsu and Commander Lock. They don't see my true potential. I betrayed every last one of them because they refused to respect my strength. Listen, I want to come work with you. I want to join the Merovingian's organization. The Frenchman will appreciate my power. I can feel it. Flood: A defector? How splendid! Let us give this "Judus" a home: take Armor with you. He could become a useful asset to the Frenchman. Flood: It doesn't surprise me that Armor betrayed his crew to sever his ties with Zion. That shows courage and strength -- especially when he killed so many in such a short period of time! Complete your final objective and take the ingredients to the next address. We can't have them -- or Armor for that matter -- falling back into hands of Zion. Operator: talk to Coyote and he'll have additional instructions. Operator: A security system? Coyote must be taking extra precautions in case someone tries to steal the insecticide ingredients. Coyote: Of course we can! Don't be ridiculous... Only a fool would try to penetrate our security system--Ah, you're here! I was told you'd make an appearance. Flood told me about all you've gone through to recover these ingredients -- including your new friend. I'm impressed! Blood Drunk: You must be important to the Merovingian if you're pulling jobs like this. Armor: I hope we get the chance to work together in the future, {redpill_name}. It was awesome to fight alongisde you. Coyote: You're aid is quite welcome. Flood: I've notified the Merovingian of your success and now he's prattling on and on about how wonderful you are. I'd rather not hear it, because it can get quite tiresome... It seems he has something special in mind for your next assignment. We'll be in touch. *''Episode 2.1: A Swarm of Flies'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 2.1) Category:Episode 2.1 Missions